Necklaces
Necklaces are a type of accessory. There are currently thirteen different types of necklaces, twelve of them cash and one of them GP. A character that has been newly released will not have necklaces released for them with the exception of the Wind necklace. Usually a week after the character has been released, the necklaces are released for that character, along with an event for upgrading cash necklaces to levels 7, 8, and 9 in one week. A similar Foot Ornament can be upgraded, namely, the Guard Anklets and the Cash Guard Anklets. Upgrading When purchased necklaces are level 0. Players must use Gems in order to upgrade them to higher levels with the maximum being 9. At level 0-1, only one gem are needed for an upgrade. At level 2-5, it costs two gems. From 6-9, it costs three. Gems will be used whether you succeed or fail the upgrade. If the necklace fails to upgrade it will either stay the same level, drop a level, or after level 6 it may break (Wind Necklace only). After level 6 a Cash necklace cannot degrade back to level 5. The upgrading animation is extremely long; approximately 7 seconds rather than the usual instant. Also, there is no "auto upgrader", so players are forced to constantly spend time trying to upgrade the necklace without the ability to idle. Breaking Wind Necklaces are unique as they are the only ones that can break. Once it reaches level 6, there is a chance the necklace will break, which lowers the necklace down 5 levels and it is then unable to be upgraded anymore. Therefore, the necklace will have to be thrown away and a new one purchased. Effects Each necklace gives out a different effect when they are levels 3, 6, 8, and 9. From level 3, it starts to give off a hit effect shown, while from 6 the hit effect is at the strongest. At level 8, a small aura surrounds its user when a skill is activated, and at level 9, when a character uses a skill, a rune temporarily appears behind them upon activation of the skill with the exception of the Heart/Rose Necklace, where a heart/rose appears in place of a rune. The color of the rune depends on the type of necklace. Although they are technically "elementals", they have no element attribution unlike most other games. In other words, the Necklaces used are just for novelty (show) purposes. Necklaces give out very minor levels of attack power per level, within the exception of the ninth that maximizes the effects of said necklace. Types of Necklaces Wind A necklace endowed with the power of Sylph, the Wind Fairy. Costs 3,000 GP Fire A necklace endowed with the power of Salamander, the Fire Spirit. Costs 3,500 Cash Ice A necklace endowed with the power of Frau, the Ice Spirit. Costs 3,500 Cash Lightning A necklace endowed with the power of Ixion, the Lightning Fairy. Costs 2,200 Cash Light A necklace endowed with the power of Earendil, the Angel of Light. Costs 3,500 Cash Shadow A necklace endowed with the power of Sheol, the Dark Fairy. Costs 4,200 Cash Heart A necklace endowed with the power of Cupid, the god of love. Costs 4,200 Cash Rose A necklace worn for Valentine's Day. Shaped like a rose, it can be reinforced with chocolates and gems! '' Costs 4,200 Cash Destiny ''A necklace endowed with the power of Atropos, one of the Three Fates who measures out the time of each individual. Costs 3,500 Cash Death A necklace with the power to summon the forces of Death. Costs 3,500 Cash Life Blood This necklace channels the power of Gaia, the goddess who rules the Forest of Life. Costs 3,500 Cash Black Dragon's Blue Invoke the icy blue aura of the Black Dragon by reinforcing this necklace! Costs 5,500 Cash Black Dragon's Red A necklace that brings out red auras and can be enhanced. Costs 5,500 Cash Black Serpents A reinforcible necklace which has sealed the power of snake. Costs 5,500 Cash Grand Chase Necklace The Grand Chase necklace has been endowed with the power of all the elements! There is a special necklace that is called the Grand Chase Necklace. This special necklace does not require upgrading and is always available at level 9. This necklace, when equipped, will give a different random level 9 necklace effect in each room or when changing weapons through the Dual Wielding System. Each player may see a different effect from another player. For example, the player that is wearing the Grand Chase Necklace may see the Fire Necklace effect, while another could see the Shadow Necklace effect. This Necklace is never permanent, and expires after a set number of days, and has been available from events and certain Missions. Trivia *The Elsword character Rena's sword, Erendil, is named after Earendil. *Due to the upgrader of both necklaces and anklets being Elena, players commonly go to Kamiki's Castle to defeat her if their Necklace/Anklet continuously fails to upgrade, downgrades, or is destroyed. *The Grand Chase Necklace looks almost exactly like the Dog Detecting Compass. *The description of Warlock mentions the elements of Water and Earth, however there is no such necklace for said elements. *Some attacks change their appearance via Necklaces; **For example, if the Ice Necklace was worn Arme's meteors would be tinted blue. *Strangely, the Grand Chase Necklace gives 20 more Attack than the average level 9 necklace. *The Wind Necklace is the only necklace that can be bought using GP. *The Black Dragon and Black Serpent necklaces rank top in the amount of attack given, ranging at 210 attack at rank 8 and 250 attack at rank 9. *Previously, each necklace had a character's first class name, but was later removed. However, the Black Serpent necklace oddly retains this. Category:Items Category:Accessories